This invention relates in general to a holder for supporting paper and other light objects and more particularly a holder of that type which accepts and displays promotional material in card form, such as a business card.
Unobstructed metal surfaces exist in offices and homes, and individuals frequently use these surfaces to display messages or graphic material of one form or another. Typically the doors of home and office refrigerators are studded with small removable magnets. Simply, by inserting the paper carrying the message or graphic presentation between the magnet and the door, the paper remains on the door, it being held by the magnet. Metal file cabinets also provide excellent surfaces for displaying papers held in place with magnets.
The magnets may carry graphic presentations--such as advertising--but usually the magnets are so small, that little space exists for effective advertising. Indeed, the diminutive size often leaves them unnoticed among the larger papers that they hold. Apart from that, the simple magnet does not have the capacity to hold items of even modest bulk, such as towels and aprons.
The present invention resides in a holder for supporting light items on a ferrous metal surface. The holder includes a retainer which engages the item to be supported and a magnet to hold the device against the metal surface. In addition, it includes a carrier which receives and prominently displays a card, such as a business card.
The invention also consists in the parts and in the arrangements and combinations of parts hereinafter described and claimed.